His Christmas
by MaryJane1913
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been together for several months since the events that happened in "The Last: Naruto Movie." It is December and Naruto is worried about what to get Hinata for her birthday, until she reminds him that Christmas comes right before her birthday. Romance: NaruHina/One-Shot


"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What… what do you want for your birthday?" He stopped walking in the middle of the produce market, holding tightly a basket full of fresh fruits Hinata had picked for them to eat.

"Oh, um… Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's in a week and it will be the first birthday we spend together, as a… um… together."

Hinata snickered. She couldn't help herself. It had been only a few months, but Hinata was very comfortable around Naruto in this way. She liked being around him, knowing that he was being romantic and charming. Well, at least she considered it charming.

Naruto, on the other hand, became more nervous; especially at these types of moments, where he was asking her things he didn't really know how to ask.

He had asked Sakura recently what he should do. Sakura made it sound so simple, "Just ask her what she wants for her birthday. There isn't anything wrong about it. It shows you care and the fact that you remember her birthday is coming is evident enough of that. Trust me, she won't be offended."

Offended. Naruto didn't even think about it being an offensive question. Why would it offend her? Why would it offend anyone? Does asking people what they want hurt their feelings?

It took him a while to process, but he figured it was best to follow what Sakura had said. Hinata's giggle reassured him of making the right choice.

"I meant to ask why you're so worried about my birthday," said Hinata, "Christmas comes first, after all. So shouldn't we be planning our holidays first?"

Christmas… Christmas? Naruto had completely forgotten about Christmas. He smacked his hand on his forehead, sighing loudly from his forgetfulness. "Oh man, Christmas! I totally forgot about Christmas!"

Hinata blushingly snickered again. "Naruto, why don't you spend the holiday with my family and me? Hanabi has been asking me for a while if you would join us. Father said he would enjoy getting… to know you more."

Naruto started to blush. Christmas with Hinata… and the Hyugas? He never even thought of it. His time with Hinata has been nothing short of wonderful. He couldn't picture being with someone more loving than her, but he never took the time to really think about what that meant. He wanted her, but, he had forgotten, that she came with a large and powerful family.

Naruto wasn't shy about her family though. He had enjoyed lunch with Hinata and Hanabi before. Hanabi's little jabs towards Hinata always made him laugh and she would blush from embarrassment.

When Hinata blushed, Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart flutter.

Naruto had spent some time with Hinata's father, Hiashi. They had some quick chats at the Hyuga household while Naruto waited for Hinata to arrive from a mission or as she was getting ready for a date. He was convinced that sometimes Hinata took a bit longer to get ready just so her father could talk and get to know Naruto as much as possible.

She came from family and, over the years, they became closer to one another. A fact in which Hinata thanked Naruto for several times. He didn't understand how he had helped, but she kept insisting it was him who helped bond the family back together.

Then, of course, there was the matter of never having spent a holiday with an actual family.

His memories of the holidays were always, so, indifferent. In his early years, they were lonely and devastating, but as he grew older, they became more joyful. Still, he never had traditions or consistence with each holiday.

He never spend it with a whole family.

"I'd love to go," he shouted, maybe a little too loudly. Hinata was spooked by his aggressiveness. "Of course! I want to spend all my Christmases with you."

Hinata smiled elegantly; the only way she knew how. She walked towards Naruto and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel his face warming up, as she was sure he could feel her heat too. She rarely was as assertive as to be the first person to kiss in public, but when it did happen, Naruto seemed to enjoy it quite expectantly more.

"Then, that's all I want."

"Uh?"

"That's all I want for my birthday. To spend every Christmas with you, Naruto."

"Really? Nothing else."

"That's all I want."

"But, I saved so much money! I worked a few extra shifts with Kakashi, helping him file papers and train some kids at the academy."

Hinata was shocked. She hadn't realized that all those extra hours he was taking up were for extra money. She figured he was working harder with Kakashi to get some tips for when the inevitable time came for him to become a Hokage. She place her hand over his, holding tightly to the bandages that were wrapped around his replacement arm.

Naruto could feel the shaking of her hand. "Please, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I just wanted to give you something special for your birthday because you mean so much to me." He removed his hand from Hinata's grip and placed his hand under her chin. She had begun to look away from him, but he lifted her chin so that he could see her pearl eyes.

"What do you say I pay for the fruits and vegetables, plus some sweet rolls as a treat?"

"I don't want you to spend your money on me," she tried to look away from his gaze, but his hand wouldn't allow it. "I don't want you to think you have to work harder to pay for things. I have money and…"

"And I know that. It has nothing to do with money. I just wanted to get you something big, something crazy special! I just wanted to show you how much I feel." He kissed her sweetly, lingering longer than she had done before. "But," he said as he pulled away, "no amount of money could match how I really feel."

Hinata smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly. This was his favorite smile. This smile meant he said something right. He grinned widely and moved his hand from her chin and around her fingers. They started to walk around the produce market again, relieved that the previous conversation had ended well; better than Naruto had hoped.

Still, now that Naruto knew what Hinata wanted for her birthday, he started to wonder what to get her for Christmas.

* * *

"Why not this necklace! It's super cute! Or these earring! Does Hinata even have pierced ears? Oh who cares, she'll pierce them for these beauties."

Naruto began to regret asking Ino to join Sakura and him to the store. He was so confused. Looking around the store, all he saw were sparking gems attached to gold and silver chains. He didn't know that there were so many options for a woman to buy jewelry, never mind the whole section labeled for men.

Still, everything that Ino picked out was beautiful, but it was just too hard to see Hinata wearing these things. He never realized how little jewelry Hinata wore until now.

"Naruto, cheer up," said Sakura, "We'll find something."

Naruto was thinking otherwise. Maybe this was a hopeless mission.

"Well," added Ino, "you're going to have to give us an idea of what she wants. I mean, I know I would love it if Sai gave me new earrings, but I don't think Hinata would really care otherwise. No matter how pretty they are."

"I agree," said Sakura, "You have to think about what would be nice for her. It doesn't have to be expensive, it just has to have meaning. Is there anything that has special meaning to the both of you?"

With those words, Naruto began to blush. He held the red scarf around his neck closer to him, inhaling the scent it carried. In a few months, it will be a year since Naruto received this scarf from Hinata, but it still smelled like her. Every time he wore it, it reminded him of their first moment together; really together. He recalled the heartache of almost losing her and the idea of never being able to see her smile or bright eyes every again. It made him clench his hand into a fist against the scarf.

"Never again," he whispered to himself.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Oh… nothing."

Sakura knew. The way he was holding the scarf in his hands; she knew what he was thinking. She understood that face personally. Maybe too personally.

"How about something warm," she suggested, "Something red and warm."

"Yeah," murmured Naruto, "Maybe a sweater."

"Oh!" screeched Ino, "That's a cute idea! She always looks cute in sweaters." Ino grabbed the arms of Naruto and Sakura, dragging both of them towards the clothing section of the store.

Naruto walked hesitatingly behind Ino. Maybe this would end sooner rather than later if he just followed orders, but then something small sparkled behind a glass counter in the middle of the store.

* * *

Eight hours, three bowls of ramen, and a sore arm later, Naruto drudged himself back home. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full, lighting up the streets with its glow. He smile blissfully at the moon, touching his lips with his hands at the heavenly memory that flashed into his mind.

His other hand held a small bag. Thank goodness the store offered gift wrapping, Naruto wasn't sure how that was going to turn out if he had been forced to do it himself.

Turning the corner, Naruto started to walk up the steps towards his apartment. When he reached the door he noticed that the lights were on inside.

"Uh?" worriedly said Naruto. He hadn't left the lights on before he had gone out. Cautiously, Naruto started to unlock his door. With that, the lights suddenly turned off and he could hear someone running around his apartment. He quickly gathered some chakra, in case he needed to attack and slammed the door open.

What he saw astounded him. The bitter smell of pine and fresh water filled his nostrils. A tall, leafy tree, standing in the back of his apartment, glowing brightly is a rainbow of colors. He could hear little bells chiming and small pieces of ribbon swirling around each branch of the tree, creating perfect sets of bows tied to each bell. The fresh scent of popcorn reach him as they were chained on a string surrounding the tree.

"Surprise!" shouted Hinata from beside Naruto. He jumped, but smiled as he focused on her standing beside him. She bounced happily, but timidly, beside him, gazing deeply into his eyes, trying to figure out his emotions. "Do you like it Naruto? I thought I would surprise you."

He didn't say anything. All he could do was glance back and forth from the tree and then to Hinata. He knew his mouth was opened wide. He thought to himself what an idiot he must look like, standing there, not saying a word as he gawked at the two new additions to the apartment.

Hinata stared to worry. "Did I do something wrong? I went too far, didn't I? I knew I should have asked you first." She started to place her hands over her chest, concerned that maybe it was best to have asked Naruto first.

The second he caught Hinata starting to look down, his body reacted. He dropped the bag he was holding and reached towards Hinata, wrapping his arms around her.

Naruto couldn't help it. Tears started to cover his eyes as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"It's a Christmas tree… a Christmas tree in my home. A real one!" He was sobbing, not able to control his words or his tears.

Hinata was befuddled. She didn't really understand what he was saying. She stood still, not wanting to move without understanding more of what Naruto was doing.

He stood there, holding her for a few minutes, crying into her shoulder. He slowly began to regain control of himself. He loved the glow of the lights around his house, around his skin and her back. He felt warm and humbled by its shining array of colors. Added more so, was the ability to hold the reason for the new radiance.

He squeezed Hinata and whispered in her ear. "I've never had a Christmas tree before."

Hinata froze, not knowing how to respond. It had never accrued to her that he had never had a Christmas tree.

"I mean, not a real one. I always made a small plant from my garden into a tree when I was a kid. Iruka always helped me pick the best one. The closest I ever got to have a real tree was when I was traveling with Jiraya. We would stay at a nice inn during the holidays to have dinner together and relax for a bit. They were always decorated this way, the way you did it."

"Naruto…" Hinata lifted her arms and squeezed Naruto back. She couldn't figure out what to say except, "Merry Christmas."

Naruto chuckled, pulling back to look at Hinata, "Merry Christmas."

His smile was everything to her. She placed her fingers over his whiskers, lightly patting them with her thumb. He leaned in to her hand and kissed her palm. She beamed with excitement.

"Oh!" she blurted, "there is one more thing."

Hinata moved away from him and went into her bag, which was lying on the floor beside the couch. She hastily looked through her bag, locating the final item. Naruto, in the meantime, grabbed his bag and took out Hinata's two gifts. He walked towards the tree and placed the gifts underneath them.

"Gifts?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. They're for you. I've never had gifts under a Christmas tree, so I figured the gifts for you should be the first ones under this tree." His smile radiated into Hinata.

"Well," she bounced, "would you like me to place your gift under the tree as well or would you like to open it now. I figured we could exchange our gifts early this year, since we wouldn't be spending it under this tree."

More gifts? How could he have more gifts after this one?

"Sure, why not?"

She held out a small box in her palms and flashed it in front of Naruto. He grabbed it, gave it a small shake, teasing to Hinata about trying to figure out what it was; then placing it under the tree.

"How about we have a nice dinner first. I brought the produce from yesterday and I figured we could make dinner together and then enjoy a nice evening. I don't have to go home tonight. Father and Hanabi know that I'm here, decorating the tree."

"Okay! Let's do that!"

Naruto rolled up his sleeves, taking his place in the kitchen.

They began to prepare a small meal together. Hinata loved how Naruto enjoyed helping in the kitchen. Ever since they became a couple, Hinata started to teach Naruto how to cook and care for the kitchen. He enjoyed doing anything with Hinata. In exchange, he began to teach Hinata how to tend and love a garden. Now, when he went on missions, Hinata would come over and take care of his garden, many times growing small herbs that he would later use in their cooking. These little moments made both of them happy and gave them an excuse to spend more time with each other.

Once completed, they decided to sit under the glow of the newly added tree, enjoying their dinner, cuddling next to one another.

"Want to go and get something for dessert?" asked Naruto.

"Okay, but," shyly said Hinata, "first, presents?"

Naruto nodded his head and reached to get one of his presents for Hinata. "You first," insisted Hinata.

He handed her a box, with a large orange bow in the center. She slowly unwrapped it, not wanting to ruin the bow. The orange bow was clearly a choice of Naruto's. Hinata could picture Sakura trying to convince him to get another color, but he would insist it had to be orange. Orange was his color after all. She made a mental note to use the bow in the future. Maybe a headband for herself on their next date. Once unwrapped, she opened the box and took out small balls of different colored yarn and two new sets quilting needles, three different needle varieties in each set.

Hinata felt like sunshine. She looked up at Naruto, seeing the nervousness in his eyes. "Well?" he asked.

"Naruto, I love it! But why two sets of needles? I already have plenty at home. One set would have been fine."

"Well, there is a second part to this gift. The second set is for me."

She was astonished. Naruto continued, "I want you to keep these here, so you can come over anytime, even when I'm not here, and quilt what you like. I also would like for you to teach me how to quilt. I want to learn enough to make you a sweater. Something cute and cuddly, like you."

He felt anxious, but thrilled at the same time. He could see that Hinata loved the gift, more so by the fact it appeared as if she was going cry from joy, but instead she closed her eyes, tilted her face, and smiled. This time with an added bonus of a small blush rising through her cheeks.

"I love that idea, Naruto. I'll just need to get a basket to place these in."

"How about a drawer?" Hinata blushed more. "I'll give you a drawer, here. You can place all these materials there, plus anything else you want. I want you to feel as comfortable and at home as possible. Does that work for you?"

"It's perfect." She placed her gift back into the box and reached to give Naruto his present from her. "Here."

Naruto unwrapped the gift. This box was nearly as dramatic as his gift had been wrapped. It looked rushed and clumsy. He quickly unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Inside he found a small frame, decorated with Christmas trees, snow, and stars around it. At the bottom of the frame it read _"Our First Christmas."_

"No picture?"

"The picture should be from our first Christmas. We'll be all dressed up and nice, plus, it would actually be Christmas."

"Wow, you really thought this through."

"Is it too much?"

"No, it's more than I could have dreamed of." He reach with one arm and placed it around Hinata's waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead, then her nose and lastly, her lips.

Hinata giggled, as his breath tickled her nose and the sweet nozzle his lips. When he pulled his lips away, she kissed him back quickly, embracing him into her arms.

"Ready for dessert. I was thinking we could get some cinnamon rolls."

She shook her head and they both began to clean up and get ready to leave. As they reach the door, Hinata took a moment to stop and look back at the tree. "We need to get a star. I couldn't find one that I liked."

"Okay, we'll look for a star while we get our dessert."

Naruto swung the door open, holding it to allow for Hinata to pass. Then, she saw the second gift Naruto had placed under the tree. It was much smaller. From the distance she was standing, she could have missed it. "Who is that second gift for?"

Naruto tugged his red scarf into his jacket, just at the right position so that each time he inhaled, he could take in the glorious smell. "Oh, that gift. It's also for you, but you can't have that one until actual Christmas."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because," he said, guiding her out of the apartment and away from the sight of the box, "I want your family to be there when you open it." He closed the door and locked the door.

Hinata wanted to know what was in the box now. There was still some time until Christmas.

"And no peaking," Naruto poked Hinata's nose, "is that understood?"

He winked at her and started down the stairs to the sidewalk. Hinata paused, looking at the locked door, placing her finger where he had tapped her. She grinned and giggled quietly to herself.

"Are you coming?" he shouted from the sidewalk.

She didn't respond. Instead, she jogged down the stairs and jumped into Naruto's arms, holding him close to her as they made their way to the market.

* * *

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto!" she was yelling from the kitchen, taking out the last batch of cookies from the oven.

"It's up! Bring the decorations."

She quickened her pace, not wanting to waste another minute. She cleaned her hands and made her way to the living room, grabbing a box from the floor on the way.

"Oh goodness," she jumped, "It's so tall this year."

"Yeah, well, we have so many decorations, I wanted to make sure we had the space this time."

"Well, I'm sure the children will appreciate it. Speaking of which, how much longer until school is out?"

"They should be on their way home now. Sakura said she'd make sure they made it so you wouldn't have to pick up Himawari."

"To think, how big both of them are. Boruto doesn't even need me to get him."

"And his exams are soon. That kid…" Naruto sighed. Hinata placed the box beside the tree and approached Naruto, placing her hand gently on his arm.

"It's a phase," she comforted him.

"But he calls me a 'stupid old man'."

"I remember someone who used to call the Third Hokage the same name and his mentor a, what was it…"

"Pervy sage."

They giggled. Reminiscing always made Naruto feel better, especially when near Hinata.

"It was nice of Shikamaru to let you out early today."

"Yeah, well, now I owe him double to work next week, so I can take the holidays off too. You know, I always wanted to be Hokage, but I never realized how much paperwork is involved."

"No one excepts the paperwork. Even I have a lot of it, and it's to help run my family's business."

They settled the boxes around the tree, opening each one so that the decorations were easy to reach. Once done, Hinata returned to the kitchen, placing the cookies on a plate and some in a small box. She placed the cookies at the coffee table in the living room and quickly peaked a kiss on the back of Naruto's next as he was bent down, opening the last box.

He shivered. He always shivered when she did that.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hinata rushed to the kitchen, grabbed the box and approached the door.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he stated, flashing Hinata a thumbs up.

Hinata opened the door and greeted Sakura. "And these are for you, Sasuke, and Sarada."

"Oh yum!" excitingly yelled Sarada, "I love your cookies! Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," said Sakura, "Once Sasuke returns in two days, I am sure he will love to eat something sweet."

"How exciting to have Sasuke be able to come back for the holidays?" exclaimed Hinata.

"Sarada has been secretly planning our holidays. She says she wants to it be perfect for her father." Sakura smiled, beaming with a small blush rising through her cheeks, "Well, have fun today. I can't wait to see the tree on Christmas. See you Boruto, Himawari." Sakura and Sarada waved goodbye as they started back home.

"Mom, can we come in now," yelped Boruto, "I wanna see the tree!" Himawari clapped and bounced in approval for her brother's request.

"Please, mommy," she said, "I smell cookies!"

Hinata stepped away from the door and allowed her children to rush past her into the living room. There, they found Naruto standing beside a tree, which appeared to the children twice their father's height. The living room lights were dim, allowing the bright colors of lights streaming around the tree to illuminate the room.

"Wow!" Boruto and Himawari said in unison.

"So," said Naruto, "how did I do?"

"Dad," screamed Boruto, "it's awesome!"

"It's pretty and big!" yelled Himawari.

"Good," added Hinata, "then, let's eat some cookies and start decorating, but first, we must open the box with this year's ornament."

Naruto approached Boruto, "Here son. This year, you'll open it."

Boruto gently grabbed the box from his father and started to pop open the box; inside was a small kunai shaped ornament. Engraved was the current year and the word _Academy Graduate: Uzumaki Boruto._

"This year," started Naruto, "our ornament represents the oldest graduating and becoming a ninja."

Himawari hugged her brother, chanting congratulations repeatedly. Boruto started to tear up, holding the little kunai in his hand. He didn't say anything, but instead launched into Naruto, dragging Himawari with him. He embraced his father and sister tightly. Naruto placed his hand on his son's back and his daughter head. He looked up at Hinata, gesturing her to join in on the family hug. Hinata didn't need a more encouragement to join in.

As few moments passed and the family began to place decorations around the tree. Boruto placed the new ornament on the center of the tree, and then proceeded to pass a cookie to each. Hinata played some music from their home system and they all sang along with their favorite holiday songs.

As the sunset, the clouds began to cover the sky. Snow started to fall, covering the streets with its white flakes. Himawari tried to go outside, but Hinata stated to wait until the following day because it was time to clean up and have dinner.

As they started to remove the boxes and head to the dining room, Naruto took a moment, pausing to look at the completed tree.

It was brilliant. He thought to himself that there could be no better tree in Konoha. He still loved the rainbow glow that warmed the room, just like he did the first time with Hinata. He felt a hand rub down his arm.

"It gets better every year," whispered Hinata.

"It sure does," he agreed. He guided her closer to the tree and pointed a small picture frame ornament. "To think," he added, "it all started right here."

Hinata tilted her head, closed her eyes, and smile.

"That smile never gets old," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her in for a quick kiss before heading to the living room.

Before turning the corner, both Hinata and Naruto looked back at the frame and smiled. It was decorated with Christmas trees, snow, and stars surround a picture with the words _"Our First Christmas"_ at the bottom. The picture was of Naruto and Hinata, during their first Christmas at the Hyuga house. Their smiles were large and the joy beamed from their faces as Hinata's hand flashed a sparkling gold and diamond ring.


End file.
